


Together

by Callmedale



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, F/M, Kagami Appreciation Week, Kagami Appreciation Week 2020, Kagami appreciation week day 4 No Hesitation, Kagami appreciation week day 5 mirror, Love Confessions, Multi, Partial Identity Reveal, Temporary character fusion, artwork included, one sided identity reveal, worked on this for eight months
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27413422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callmedale/pseuds/Callmedale
Summary: Marinette and Kagami each believe the other deserves to have a chance to confess to Adrien first... unfortunately this leads to a stalemate.They put each other before themselves but what happens when their priorities overlap and selflessness doubles back over itself into someone who puts herself first.And then what else might their tangled minds figure out?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Kagami Tsurugi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> This was an idea I’ve had since the midnight before Valentine’s Day this year, I’ve discussed it at length to varying degrees of detail across multiple social media platforms including several discord servers and I’m incredibly thankful to every who helped me work this out into something larger and more complete over this year. 
> 
> Posted very close to midnight as it fits a bit with two different days of the Kagami appreciation week prompts

Adrien couldn’t really focus knowing that there was an akuma out there but since he had no idea where it’d gone or what it’s powers even were beyond that he could sorta make out a trail of where it had been because things looked out of place, but he couldn't quite place how things looked different it just wasn’t the same. Ladybug was usually better at identifying these things and she was apparently having some difficulty getting time away to show up as her hero self so he was taking a moment to detransform and figure out what exactly they were up against. He’d just go back to the school to hang out until Ladybug showed up or until he had a plan and Plagg would be ready to go and in the meantime he’d see what information anyone had collected about whatever or wherever this akuma was. At least that was his plan before she showed up. 

  
  


It wasn’t unheard of for strangers to approach him like they knew him, one of the downsides of fame but that wasn’t what this felt like, sure she looked somewhat unfamiliar but some part of his brain insisted he knew this strange girl, he wondered briefly if there was some kind of memory akuma at work as he tried to politely play off not recognizing the girl that seemed to know him who was striding over to greet him. Before he could open his mouth to greet her, however, she began speaking, “Adrien. I need to tell you something. I promised myself I wouldn’t hesitate and to let myself go first,” he was about to ask her what this was for but paused for a moment at that, whatever she had to say sounded important. “Adrien,” she started again, making sure to get his attention, “When I first met you at the beginning of this school year I thought you were just going along with Chloe’s bullying and when I first met you at the fencing tryouts I thought you and your friend were working together to sabotage me but you weren’t, you came to me, you explained what was happening and you showed me kindness when I’d been cold to you. And after that when you gave me that flower or that umbrella you gave me, I still hold on to that and think of you.” 

Adrien couldn’t remember meeting any female fencers his first day who were like her so he was a bit more certain that whatever Akuma was out there was messing with his memory, and maybe hers too but he knew he didn't want to hurt her feelings by saying so. She continued her speech as he tried to skim her words for clues about what had happened. 

“I have made many attempts to make my feelings clear but I could never get the words out, this feeling is new to me and I haven’t met anyone who I’d managed to get this close to until you and…” she spaced out for a second like she was about to list another but then she continued, “when you asked me to help you at the ice rink and then you surprised me by asking me to the ice rink I wanted to prove that I could be better. Better than… myself? But I fell, I was on the ground and I saw you rush to pick me up but I instead proceeded to pick myself up. That’s when I told myself not to hesitate.” He stopped to consider if that conjured up a memory but he could remember a few times he’d been skating and only once where someone fell and she didn’t pick herself up. “I tried to separate myself from you when we met at that Ladybug movie but I was selfish and when I got to know myself better I knew I had to give myself what I wanted so here I am, regardless of how you feel about me I need to tell you. I love you Adrien, and I have for a long time now.” 

Now he definitely didn’t know how to respond, she definitely knew him and had had many experiences with him. His mind raced as he searched her features for any he recognized but the longer he tried to think of what to say the more he could see her face break down from a stern and confident look to one of panic and almost despair. “If,” she groaned for a second as she refocused herself, “if you need a minute I can give you that, but please, just let me kno-,” he saw her eyes, one blue and one brown, how’d he forget something that recognizable? But as he stared into them they began to trail off behind him and go wide with shock. He turned to look at what she’d seen but before he could she grabbed him and shouted, “Akuma!” She pulled him around a corner and down to duck behind some trash bins. He was trying to figure out how to slip away but she gave him an out, “Stay safe! I’m going to find help!” She hugged him tightly before taking off out of the school. She’d given him a lot to think about but it had to wait, he checked quickly that he was in the clear and then transformed into Chat Noir and got to work.

  
  


——

She knew she had to jump into action when she noticed the Akuma, after all she was… she thought for a second… she’d helped a couple times but why was she ready to go immediately with this again? She was basically on autopilot as she stormed up the stairs to the room above the bakery. She tore open the hiding spot in the closet and the reason came rushing back to her. Pulling out the ladybug spotted orb she remembered becoming the new guardian of the miraculouses. It fell on her shoulders now to help Chat Noir, Chat Noir and Ladybug. They trusted her. As she looked over the box two miraculouses stood out to her, the dragon and the rat, two minor failures flashed in her mind before a sense of responsibility overtook her. She’d just have to be creative and she’d have to be bold, she would unify them. She remembered doing it before with other combinations, surely this would work. 

She put on the necklace and the choker, the first taking on a rosy pink form and the other a royal red as they activated to blend into her look. She saw the familiar faces of the kwamis look at her with some slight bewilderment before she called out their transformation phrases and for them to unify. 

Looking into one of the mirrors in the room, she took in the totality of this outfit, the almost pastel grey swirled around the scarlet like a storm cloud separated solely by a pink and gold dragon that curled around her chest and spiraled down her left leg. She noted that they didn’t particularly blend but they didn’t completely clash either. It was like neither design knew which was dominant. Her right leg and both sleeves had a pink divider that separated her two main colors before they each gave way to two black gloves and one boot each cut off by a flame-like burst of golden accents. And finally looking up at her head she noticed her mouse ear space buns and her dragon horns almost fighting for space atop her head. She confidently nodded to herself in the mirror and rushed out of the balcony. 

————-

Arriving to face the akuma she stood back for a moment to examine it before charging in. She saw Chat Noir dive behind a lamppost before the beam trailed off from the post hitting a fire hydrant leaving a street lamp with a hydrant built into its base in its wake. This revelation caused her to re-examine a few things she’d passed on her way over like the combination frozen yogurt and clock repair store or the police-taxi car, so she reasoned that it must not only combine things while also making them appear normal, though it seemed the illusion half was only so strong. But now that she was aware of her opponent’s strategy she resolved to join Chat in trying to take this akuma down before Ladybug arrived. 

Taking cover not too far from him behind some kind of mailbox tree she waved to Chat Noir to get his attention. “Chat! Don’t get too close, you might end up stuck as half of something stationary!”

Chat looked over at her with some surprise that began to shift into confusion before another beam of energy prompted him to leap away to a rooftop. She followed suit as soon as there was an opening meeting him behind the chimney-tv antenna he’d been behind. 

She peeked back to be sure that they were safe before turning to face him only to be met with a completely dumbfounded look on his face. 

“What?” She asked indignantly, beginning to second-guess herself based on his reaction, was he upset with her or something? Did he want to face this alone with Ladybug?

“Who’re-,“ he paused for a moment, “Multyuko? … Ryumouse?”

“Oh, right, I haven’t used both together yet…” she only remembered using each transformation one at a time before this, well she’d combined  _ some _ but not these, “Dragon-mausu-er? mouse? Souris? Multidragon? Um..? … Nezumi Ryū? Or maybe something like-

He watched her spin and pace about the rooftop trying to come up with a name, his eyes lingering on how the dragon that divided the two main designs twisted around her and around itself. She spun around once more and he noticed that once it snaked its way up to the back of her neck it split into two heads, one gold and one pink, “A hydra?” He idly interrupted. 

“Ooh! That’s a neat one! But is that too scary? I mean, that works for when I multiply, it’s got that whole thing with the heads… it’s just a little too… I don’t know? Orochi maybe? That one’s huge though.. Maybe Orochi-Chu? Like the sounds they make” she started mimicking mouse noises and making a kissy face before giggling to herself and sighing, “Orochi might still be too mean sounding, Ryuuchu?” 

“Slow down there, at this rate you’ll have a name for each copy of yourself.” Chat joked, but she hardly noticed, continuing to pace about in place.

“Or maybe something like the rat king like from the Nutcracker or like when mice get their tails stuck together, still sounds a bit villainous? Mouse Queen? Aughh! No, that sounds too much like something from Chloe-”

“It’s fine,” He interrupted, “you can come up with a name later, just can you tell me where La-“

“Souryuu? Or should it be Ryu-Souris? Is that a good mix? French for mouse and Japanese for dragon?” 

“I said it’s fine,” he said, pulling her back into focus with a grab of her shoulder, “you can probably even change it later if you want. Now, can you tell me what the plan is if you needed access to multitude and the storm dragon powers?”

She narrowed her eyes at that, plans were half of where she excelled and the other half was executing them flawlessly. “Well if the Akuma is just going to combine the things she hits then I might as well be both of them.” She stated smugly

Chat nodded along, “And the dragon’s storm powers?”

“Oh? Wind, water, and thunder are already a deadly combination. I’ll strike like a hurricane, that is, if they can hit me!”

“Ok so that’s when…” Chat paused. He’d been taking in her mask now that she had finished pacing about and was facing him, he could see the finer details of it. He saw the little fang additions that sprung from the bottom of her mask and down her cheek and little whisker-like extensions that poked out behind her hair. But the thing that had caught his attention and caused him to trail off was, amidst the gilded barrier that ran through the middle of her mask separating red from pink, there was something that drew him to her eyes as she said that, the brown one and then the blue. Chat noticed the different hues in each one and lost his train of thought in the striking sky blue and the piercing amber. He was beginning to have a guess for who he’d met earlier and why Ladybug had entrusted them with these two Miraculouses. 

“- And that’s when I’ll win!” She finished with a confident smirk picking up where Chat had trailed off and pulling him back to reality. 

She peeked back out from their cover to see where the Akuma had gotten. Studying it from afar it appeared to be a lady in a baker’s outfit that may as well have been tie-dyed all the gaudiest colors Hawkmoth could come up with. The beam she’d been firing seemed to be coming from what looked like an electric mixer that would let out a beam from its whisks whenever she started it up. The Akuma was now about three blocks away and firing her combination beam at the street below, “Perfect, their back is turned, are you ready?” And without an answer she called out “Multitude!” Immediately followed by several small shouts of “Rain Dragon!”, “Wind Dragon”, and “Lightning Dragon” and like that they were a vortex of fog and rushing rain crackling and sparking in all its roughly knee high fury barreling straight for the Akuma. 

Chat took off after the tiny cyclone worming and weaving its way across the rooftops to the Akuma but couldn’t quite match them in speed. As they neared their target the rush of wind caused the Akuma to turn to get a face full of water and a whirlwind of tiny swords swinging around the back of it’s head to poke and jab at its shoulders, all but knocking off the evilized baker’s hat.

The little flying pincushions blitzed and bolted about the Akuma’s body rope swinging and taking the form of air or sparks every time they were close to being swatted at while a few remained as swirling wind and water to keep the Akuma off balance. 

Their assault dragged on for what seemed like ages but was probably seconds before Chat Noir closed in. The Akuma raised her mixer at him only for two swords to strike the back of its hand causing it to fire below Chat and strafe off into the next building until the rooftop they’d been fighting on was suddenly twice as wide.

Not wanting to let her fire another shot, the little swarming storm made the decision to stop the mixer from spinning. A few tied their jump ropes to their hilts and tossed in their swords to clog it while some others swung and stabbed at the back of the hand that held the weapon. 

They hacked at the hand until an incoming swat caused them to scatter. Chat was still doing his part to distract and disarm her while staying out of the way as best he could. They could see him starting to resist his natural response to flinch at their lightning whirling past him and getting in closer to their target.

A second wave zeroed in on the mixer, this time trying to tie up the fingers and pull them back like they were copying a move from Wonder Woman, basically lassoing the fingers. Meanwhile, one of the little dragons stopped for a second on Chat Noir’s shoulder to tell him their plan, so he watched for whenever the evilized baker tried to swing a hand and then he yelled out a “Cataclysm” and struck the roof beneath them all. 

Taking advantage of the surprise they all took off together bringing their vortexes together and storming down the akumas arm until blowing the mixer out of her hand so that it was the only thing still floating after she fell through the roof. 

Chat Noir grabbed the mixer from their air cushion and took off across the rooftops so naturally they followed as a cloud until they could reform herself when he finally stopped. She was about to ask Chat what they should do next before he turned around practically shouting, “Alright, now where is she?”

“I- what?”

“Where’s Ladybug? You had this plan at the start she must’ve told you where to meet her.”

“I didn’t- I thought you knew where she’d be?”

“What? Then how?” He spaced out of his own questions and stared at her for a moment, speechless and dumbstruck.

“Are? You ok? Am I in some kind of trouble for not waiting for her? Will -“

He shushed her with a wave of his hand before continuing, “Ladybug didn’t  _ give you  _ your miraculouses?”

“... No?” She answered a bit hesitantly, still not sure what had confused Chat. “I got them both myself.”

Chat seemed a little surprised by that but he didn’t break his focused stare, “And how was it that you were able to get both of them by yourself?”

“Because I am the new Guardian,” she stated in a bit of a skeptical tone, “shouldn’t you know this?”

He let out a long sigh and nodded to himself before firmly grasping her shoulders and bringing her in close like he was preparing a pep talk, “I’m not sure yet but I think that that baker’s powers are messing with some of your memories, I just want you to answer a few questions for me alright? It’ll be like checking for a concussion, is that alright?” Her eyes darted away for a second so he crouched down to her level. He waited there a few seconds until she nodded in silent agreement and he began, “First, I want to know what you remember doing before you saw the akuma.”

“School was out and I was going home and to practice, and then I talked to a boy for a little bit.” She tried to be light on details just in case.

“Ok, and you don’t think you saw Ladybug after that?”

“No, I already told you-“

“I know, just stick with me. What do you remember from your times as Ryuuko or Multimouse?”

“I remember I messed up and exposed my identity both times. Which will happen again if we keep talking here and my timers run out, and shouldn’t you be trying to hide too for that matter?”

“I can hold my transformation a little bit longer lately, and besides, like you said I already know who you are so it shouldn’t matter too much.” She glared at him for that, “Ok, fair enough. Just a couple more, I just want to be sure you’re remembering everything right.”

She let out an exasperated sigh, “Alright, fine if it helps.”

“Ok, now can you tell me what color your eyes are?” 

She looked at him now even more bewildered, “Do you think it’s the akuma or that I have a concussion?”

“Just, please work with me here, you’ll see.”

“Alright? I guess it’s…” she thought about it longer than she thought she’d need to, “I think it’s sort of a brown? Like a copper color?”

“Alright, and what about your left one?”

“Wh- What do you mean?!”

“I mean you got one right, what about the other?” She blinked at him in silent disbelief, her miraculous both beeping being the only thing cutting through the silence. He lifted a hand to brush away some hair from her hair and to touch one of her ear rings, “Multimouse was Ladybug wasn’t she?”

She stumbled back and sat down against the chimney they’d taken refuge behind before almost inaudibly calling off her transformation as she removed her two miraculouses from her neck leaving only the confusing girl Chat remembered from earlier. “What hap-? How did?”

“I’m not sure,” Chat responded, trying his best to comfort them, “And I’m sorry that I figured out your identity through this but only Ladybug was ever the new Guardian so if that’s really you then we’re going to need you to remember what to do so we can purify this akuma.” 

They looked blankly at the mixer in their hands for another second before a beep from Chat’s ring reminded them of the urgency, “You’re right,” they let out with a bit of a groan, “Tikki!” she called out as a familiar Kwami burst forth from her purse, before they slipped the two necklaces inside for safekeeping. “Spots on!”

There was a flash of light and then Ladybug was looking up at him, a version of Ladybug at least. “Welcome back, My Lady” he grinned.

“It’s not too noticeable is it?” They asked with an unexpected meekness while gesturing at the general state of their appearance. “I- we- I? … can’t make this too obvious.”

He looked her over for a second, “Well your eyes at still… both of yours,” he said after some thought, “and some of your spots are a little different.”

“Where!?” They asked, frantically checking their costume for flaws, “We focused so hard on this!”

He led her eyes with his pointer finger like he was going to show her where before booping her on the nose, “I meant your freckles.”

“Chat!” 

“Sorry, but they are different. The rest is good though so as long as you don’t let the akuma see your eyes or freckles you’re probably fine.”

“Alright. Then here goes nothing.” She said before shouting out a somewhat nonchalant “Miraculous Ladybug!”

Catching the pair of sunglasses that landed in their hand Chat could see them going over their options in much of the same way Ladybug usually did. “I’ve got it!” They cried out, “First, Chat you’re going to have to get pretty far away from me, we don’t want to accidentally learn your identity too but also I need you to make Hawkmoth think that you and… well, me from earlier, were the distraction while I- we go somewhere else and make a bit of a scene before breaking the akumatized object and catching the butterfly. You should have a good three or four more minutes on your extended timer so just go be loud for a while and then you can go home.” Chat nodded and began to turn to run, “and Chat?” He looked back at the girl, “we’ll figure out what to do with this reveal later, just give us some time first.”

“I’ll give you all the time you need My Lady.” He said as he bolted out across the skyline. They slipped on the sunglasses turned away from where he’d run and did the same.

———-

Finding a secluded spot to cast the miraculous cure from, they gave a final look around before ripping off the sunglasses and tossing them into the sky, shouting out, “Miraculous Ladybug!”

They felt a wave of magic rush over herself and then she hesitantly blinked open her eyes, to see.. herself? No that’s not… 

Clearly both dazed the two girls strained their eyes at each other’s as a flood of shared memories began to realign inside their heads, the overlap was clearer now, she tried to narrow her thoughts to more recent memories there was still a tangle that wasn’t completely her own memories but she knew who she was now.

Looking down, Marinette noticed she was no longer transformed, so she quickly felt her earlobes to make sure she still had her earrings there. Not feeling one she shot a panicked look at Kagami who seemed to know exactly what she was thinking and mirrored her in checking her own ears before removing the other earring and holding it out for her. 

The two paused for another moment after she took it back. Then Tikki flashed into being between them as she reattached it.

“You can’t-“ Marinette began as Kagami also began to speak.

“I won’t!-“

A brief sigh of relief left them both before their minds moved onto the next crisis of identity they were now sharing. 

“So… Which one of us-?” Marinette couldn’t quite bring herself to finish her question.

“Told Adrien how we-?” Kagami tried to finish for her before similarly finding herself unable to say it all.

Neither could bear to look at the other before the both willed up the resolve to say what they needed to. 

“I would never do that to you!” They both blurted out over each other.

Seeing that Marinette was now somewhat meekly stunned, Kagami continued, “I’ve known for a while that you wanted to tell him, I wanted to as well but I had to push you to try. at first, I wasn’t going to give you that shot. I thought he was so hung up over you that I wouldn’t have had a chance if you had. But then I got to see what kind of person you were, I thought you were hesitating and leading him on but I could see you trying and that the person he was caught up with was neither of us and I decided I had to at least give you the room to just tell him once.”

“I… saw how.. how well you two got along together from the start. I even tried to stand in your way for a bit, but after I got to know you I just, I couldn’t do that to you. It wouldn’t have been… ughh, why is this so hard to say?”

“No, I get it, I remember, It was easier when it was both of us wasn’t it?” Kagami rested her hands on Marinette’s shoulders to calm her like she remembered Adrien doing with her and how she now knew Marinette had a few memories of as well.

“Yeah, that would make sense, I still have a lot of you in my own head it’s sorta like when all the different points of view from multimouse come back together and start overlapping.” She admitted. “Maybe we should wait for it to pass?” Marinette continued to look away as she asked, she already knew the answer, there was still enough of each other in each of their minds that they both felt like they  _ knew _ but she had to ask, they had to  _ say  _ it, they had to make it real. 

“No, I think we both know we have to face this now,” she paused as she watch Marinette close her eyes and take in a deep breath to refocus herself.

“We both love him,” they said together, finally making eye contact again.

“No part of what we told him was untrue,” Marinette reassured

“It was jumbled, but we can explain it, he’ll understand…” Kagami paused to collect herself until she felt Marinette’s hands on her shoulder mirroring the comforting embrace she’d been providing “... the problem is just…”

“Neither of us wants to take all the credit for it” the sighed in chorus with one another.

“Because I cannot hurt you, not like that…” Kagami pleaded, already knowing she understood.

“... because I cannot bear to have that if you can’t...” Marinette returned with equal fervor.

“Because…” they each collapsed into a deep hug as they spoke together, “because, I love you too!”

————

It was hard to tell how much time or how many feelings had passed over the two before they left each other’s embrace. they didn't know how much they’d missed and they didn’t really care, they just knew exactly where they needed to go, or rather who to go to. They just had to find him.

They checked in and around the school first, only splitting up briefly when Marinette ran the spare miraculouses upstairs while Kagami asked her parents if they’d seen him. When they regrouped Kagami informed her that Adrien had mentioned a few people had been looking for them after the Akuma but he’d obviously left after they weren’t there but it was comforting for each of them to hear he was also trying to make sure they were ok.

They made a loop towards the Agreste mansion, Kagami being the one to ask at the front gate camera because they figured Nathalie would be more welcoming to her. It didn’t matter however because she’d said he wasn’t there yet and had turned them away.

They briefly considered involving Chat Noir in their search now that he now knew along with Kagami about Marinette but that was decidedly a whole different mess that was for later and their business with Adrien didn’t need to be his problem too, this was something for just the three of them.

They were beginning to consider leaving it all at a brief text from each of them to check in that they were safe and to ask him for a moment tomorrow for them to clear up everything else but as they made their way back towards Marinette’s home they noticed him pacing somewhat frantically around the park.

“Adrien!” Marinette quickly called out to him before covering her mouth upon realizing that she didn’t know what she was supposed to say next. Kagami decided to follow up her shout by waving to him to be sure he’d noticed them and then locking her arm with Marinette’s to ensure that she wouldn’t turn around.

Jogging up to them, “Hey! I was looking all over for you two!” Adrien began, yelling at first but quieting as he got close. “After the akuma- I was- I’m pretty sure- that you two were?” He seemed to pant it out like he wasn’t even sure where to begin. Marinette, still wide eyed from her small outburst, stopped looking away and turned to face him while Kagami extended an arm to place on his shoulder as he caught his breath. “That girl from earlier, that was you two wasn’t it? I couldn’t tell at the time but it just seemed really clear after Ladybug fixed everything.”

“Yeah, that was us,” Marinette sighed, “that’s actually what we wanted to talk…” she found herself once again drifting and unable to form the words now that she could feel him watching her.

“Yes, we wanted to talk to you about that.” Kagami spoke up with a slight tug on Marinette’s arm that jerked her out of her daze and pulled Adrien’s attention back towards herself. “We told you some things that were,” she glanced quickly towards Marinette as she tried to find the right words for both their sakes, “deeply personal..”

“Do you remember what it was that we said?” Marinette asked, her arm winding down from her locked elbow to reach for Kagami’s hand to squeeze as she braced for an answer.

“Yeah, she.. well you.. both? You sorta rambled about why I’m important to you both, and then you said that you were in love with me. Does that sound like what you remember?”

Kagami gave a quick and silent nod and Marinette seemed to bob her own head for a few seconds and mumble out an “mhmm”

“Hey, it’s alright. Nothing to be embarrassed about.” He gave a reassuring smile to both of them and then he continued, “Akumas like that always make things confusing, and having each other’s minds both at once was probably overwhelming, and then each of you liking me like a friend probably doubled up into something that felt like love. No need to worry-“

Kagami saw Marinette beginning to shatter inside herself as Adrien attempted to reason their embarrassment away, she knew what Marinette had to be feeling, she felt it too, “Adrien! Stop!” She found herself interrupting him before she’d had a plan of attack, “Stop apologizing. Stop offering excuses.” She turned and locked eyes with Marinette before continuing in a much more timid voice, “Just listen, please. Just let her,” she grabbed Marinette’s hand and held it tightly, “Just let  **_us_ ** say what we need to first.” She let out with a final sigh, gesturing for Marinette to go ahead and holding her hand tight in support. 

She could feel the weight of Adrien’s eyes on her, she felt small but with Kagami squeezing her hand she could feel her confidence being reinforced by the other girl’s. “It wasn’t confusion,” she mumbled out, “it was real,” she raised up the hand that Kagami was holding and echoed more clearly, “it was real for us both!” 

Adrien began mouthing questions too shocked to make any of his racing thoughts audible, his face going back and forth between the two girls. Until Kagami spoke up, with a level of meekness that neither of the others were used to expecting from her, “It’s from us both, so please don’t just choose one of us to answer to. The two of us spoke a bit about this already and I don’t entirely know how we would go forward sharing,” she  _ gestured  _ widely to the three of them, ” _ this.”  _

“What are you…?” He began, his voice finally clear“ How do you want me to respond?”

“Adrien, don’t.” Kagami chided gently.

“That’s not up to us,” Marinette continued for her. “We don’t want to tell you how to feel. We just wanted you to know that if this is what you want then it has to be both of us-“

“Together” Kagami chimed in holding up their interlocked hands once more for emphasis.

“It’s both or…” neither could finish the sentence. They just looked down and hoped, holding onto the other for bravery.

Adrien nodded, taking in their ultimatum, trying to think up a response before his silence gave an answer. “I- this is just- wow! Sorry, just give me a second. This is just so, sudden and unexpected. It’s- well, before today I don’t think I could’ve decided. Like at all, but earlier this afternoon, your confession. You made me feel so much and I couldn’t even tell who I was talking to. I could just sense your sincerity and passion and honestly I’m sorry I couldn’t give her an answer then.” The girls each hung on his words waiting for him to speak, for him to put it all out in the open like they had, “and to find out? Look, the two of you are about some the only girls I’d even begun to consider. I just- I never thought- you never said anything.”

“We couldn’t!” Both interjected.

“I couldn’t hurt her like that” Marinette squeaked out nervously.

“I felt she deserved a chance to ask before I said anything.” Kagami admitted.

“So that’s why this is- it’s together then?” The girls nodded, “but how would we even…?”

“We don’t know yet. Not entirely.” Answered Kagami. “Not yet.”

“But we want to figure it out. With you! If you,” Marinette caught herself almost shouting in her excitement and mumbled out, “if you want?” 

Adrien grinned a little at her eagerness and could see Kagami doing the same, “Alright.” He sighed.

“Is that?” Marinette’s head snapped to look at him

“Yes?” Kagami cautioned.

“Yes.” He reaffirmed 

“Yes?!” The girls asked again, looking to each other for confirmation that this was real.

“Yes.” Adrien laughed as he pulled them both into a hug there in the park. 

**Author's Note:**

> Art was commissioned from Mikoriin, their original post along with a link to their commissions information can be found  
> [ Here ](https://mikoriin.tumblr.com/post/631724882652250112/commission-for-sweetmeatdale-of-their) , please go check out their wonderful art.
> 
> And as mentioned in the other notes due to many discussions about this idea other people have also made some scattered artwork of this here and there, but I didn’t include those as I haven’t had permission from those artists to use their work here.


End file.
